


Tell him I´ve dreamt of us

by Alex456w



Series: TELL HIM... [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying Dean, Dreams, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex456w/pseuds/Alex456w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always dreamt of Sam and Dean, but this time, something was different... everything was different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell him I´ve dreamt of us

245 years after Dean's death

Castiel had always dreamt the same things, typical cases of vampires and ghosts, riding shotgun beside Dean, Sam sleeping in the back, Dean holding his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek whenever he had the chance, and after every case, they would snuggle up together in bed and sleep before the next case showed up. This was normally when Castiel woke up.

It was strange for him, but Castiel was starting to wish he could stay asleep forever, he wished every day was just like his dreams, cases, holding Dean's hand, Sam mocking them for it... both of them being alive. If Castiel was destined to wait all eternity to meet with dean in heaven, then why couldn't he wait that eternity dreaming?

It made waking up seem horrible, it was like abandoning the perfect world, and entering the cruel reality... it only made Castiel wish that every day ended sooner, and strongly made him wish the universe would already disappear..

Tonight was just like any night, Castiel had rented a room in a small hotel, he drank a glass a water and within seconds was sleeping.

 

Castiel's eyes opened, he expected to see a dirty hotel room, or the inside of the Impala, but there was none of that, not this time. Instead, he was in a nice living room, everything was clean and everything seemed to be in place, Castiel could not understand what was happening, so he decided to look around. 

As he peaked out the window, he noticed that he was in a suburban neighborhood, the front yard was green and covered in tulips and roses, he had to admit it was beautiful. Castiel refocused his attention on the living room, he noticed that it had a chimney and on the top part of that chimney, there were some pictures. He approached and lifted one of them, it was a young girl, but not just any girl, it was Claire, a younger version of Claire, about 5 years old.

The next picture was truly beautiful, it was a couple of young men, or so that was what Castiel could distinguish, for whoever took the picture, took it at an angle where the sun was right behind the two men, so one could recognize only there silhouettes, it made a wonderful picture. It seemed to have been taken in the exact moment that one of them was proposing, or at least that's what it seemed.

Castiel was now intrigued by all of this, he instantly rushed to lift the third and final picture, his eyes could not believe what they saw, his mind instantly tried processing everything, but it seemed as though he was in a trance, just as he was about to try and think about it, a voice interrupted.

"Daddy, I'm home!"

Castiel turned around instantly, the voice came from the young Claire who ran into his arms, his instincts came through and he lifted the young Claire and hugged her.

"Did you miss me, daddy?" Young Claire asked.

"I sure did!" Castiel said, still not understanding what was happening.

"Hope you missed me!" Another voice said, Castiel turned around, and there he was, Dean, all suited up, looking so happy from seeing Castiel.

Castiel lowered Claire, she ran off, taking her back-pack with her, Castiel watched as she headed upstairs, it caused such a warmth inside him, he then turned to Dean, who was approaching.

Dean sealed his lips with Castiel's, it felt so perfect, so right, Castiel didn't even notice at what point he had closed his eyes, he just let himself go.

"Well, you certainly missed me from what I can tell." Dean said to him.

"You have no idea," Castiel calmly said, he rested his head on Dean's chest, the warmth was perfect, "no idea indeed."

"Babe, is everything alright?" Dean asked.

"It's more than alright, it's perfect now that you're here."

"I love you, Cas, always remember." Dean said as he planted a kiss on Cas' forehead.

"I always will Dean, always."

They both stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them wanted to let go, as if they both understood that it was a simple dream and that Castiel could wake up at any moment. Castiel kept stealing kisses from Dean, and they were long kisses, sweet passionate long kisses.

Finally Dean spoke up, "I'm gonna go ahead and start dinner, why don't you go check up on Claire and see if she needs any help, okay?"

"Alright, Dean." Castiel kissed Dean once more, if it were up to him he wouldn't let go, but he wanted to speak with Claire, their daughter...

 

Castiel headed upstairs, as he was walking he noticed the pictures hanging on the wall, pictures of them, all three of them, laughing having fun, being a family, it made Castiel feel so warm inside, he could just start crying but he knows he shouldn't.

As he entered Claire's room, he paused to observe it all, a pink colored room with a large bed, a princess decorated closet, a huge mirror, dolls everywhere, and in the center a small table for tea parties. Claire was doing her homework on the table, she seemed very concentrated, so it was obvious why she was startled when seeing Castiel standing in the doorway. 

"Hi, daddy!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi, Claire Bear." He said in response.

"Claire bear" Claire giggled. "You've never called me that before daddy."

"I'm sorry pumpkin, does it bother you?" Castiel said as he kneeled in front of her.

"No, I love it daddy." She ran to hug Castiel.

Castiel then lifted her up and started spinning her, Claire laughed out loud, and so did Castiel. They both finally fell tired on Claire's bed, she was still giggling, and so was Cas.

"I love you Claire bear." 

"I love you more daddy."

"Do you need any help with homework?"

"Nope, I'm already finished."

"Why are you so smart Claire?"

"Because, I have two of the smartest daddies in the world!"

"Yes, you do."

Castiel got up, he was overruled with this sensation of calmness and excitement, it was very difficult to explain, he simply knew it was an alright feeling. He kissed Claire on the cheek, then he hugged her tightly.

I wish I could’ve made you this happy when you were alive, Castiel thought as he hugged her.

“You did more than that.” The voice, it was Claire’s, only older.

Castiel lifted himself, he found a teenager Claire sitting where young Claire was. She smiled slightly, just like Claire always did to Castiel.

“Claire?” Castiel asked astonished.

“Hey Cas.” She responded.

“What is happening?”

“Confusing isn’t it?”

“Yes, this is all so strange, so…”

“Mesmerizing? Perfect?” Claire asked, almost knowing the answer.

“Yes, it is all of that.”

“This is what dreams are about Cas, they’re not always gonna be the same, and to you, all of them have Sam and Dean in them, hunting, living in hotels, this is just something different to that.”

“Very different indeed.” Castiel responded as he focused on the pink room around him.

Claire slightly giggled, “I know it may be a bit overwhelming, but Cas, you need to stop overthinking every detail of your dreams, you need to enjoy them, actually enjoy them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever you dream, you spend more time worrying about when the dream will end, then actually enjoying what it’s about, you also feel like you can fix those things that you did wrong when everyone that you did wrong when everyone you loved was alive.” Claire said tenderly.

Castiel looked at the floor, he felt ashamed of himself for some reason, Claire placed a hand on his cheek, Castiel looked into her eyes, she spoke softly to him. “You lost everyone you loved, it was horrible, but you will someday see them again, you know that right?”

“Yes, I know that, it is just so difficult Claire.”

“I know it is, but you need to stop torturing yourself over it, over everything, you did not wrong anyone.”

“But I failed saving Dean, and Sam, and I failed you as a father.”

“Castiel stop that, you did more than an average father would do, alright? And please, stop talking about me and who you wronged, this is your dream, enjoy it Cas, do that for me okay?”

“I promise you, I will Claire.” Castiel said, he slightly closed his eyes and started thinking about what Claire said.

“You promise what, daddy?” It was young Claire again, Castiel was all of a sudden confused, but he didn’t want to overthink it, not now at least.

“That I love more than anything, Claire bear!!” He ran and kissed the young Claire, smiling tenderly and carrying her around.

“I love you more, Daddy!!” She responded.

Out of nowhere, Dean jumped in and hugged both of them, “And I love both of you!!” he shouted while laughing, it was a perfect moment, and Castiel knew he needed to enjoy it.

The three of them fell on the bed, laughing and hugging, when Claire got up, “I have to wash my hands!” she left off running, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

“Everything alright, babe?” Dean asked, his smile glowing as he watched Castiel, his green eyes, they were so bright, so beautiful.

“Everything is perfect.” Castiel gave Dean quick kiss, he just enjoyed those.

“Perfect, cause dinners ready.” Dean got up, he held his hand out for Castiel, who instantly took it, Dean lifted him up and kissed him once he got close, they both just laughed and hugged, no words needed.

 

The dining table was all set and ready, and the food, god, the food looked delicious, grilled steaks, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob, Castiel had not realized how hungry he was until he saw the food. 

Dinner was perfect, Castiel enjoyed every part of it, their small conversation about each one’s day at work, at school, it was everything Castiel ever wanted, or at least what he had realized he wanted. 

Dean would occasionally look over at him and wink, it simply made Castiel blush, it was everything he wanted, simple and with no complications.

Once dinner was finished they watched a bit of television, Claire was already falling asleep, so Castiel went to tuck her in.

“Today was a great day, daddy.” Claire said, once in her bed.

“It sure was Claire, the best day ever.” Castiel said, almost whispering.

“I love you and Daddy Dean.” She said before drowsing off.

“And we love you.”

Castiel slowly exited the room, he watched Claire for a while before closing the door, she was so calm and so beautiful, it made him smile.

 

He found Dean had already cleaned the kitchen and the living room, he was nowhere to be seen, which made Castiel think that he was already in their bedroom. He headed upstairs, there he was in nothing but his boxers, Dean was preparing the bed for them to sleep, or so it seemed.

“Hey, babe.” Dean said as he saw Castiel.

“Hey, Claire’s asleep already.” Castiel said cheerfully.

“I didn’t get to wish her goodnight,” Dean said, “I’ll simply give her twice the good morning kisses tomorrow.” He said gleefully.

Castiel simply laughed, he loved the way Dean showed affection for her.

“Come here.” Dean said. 

Castiel approached Dean, he was instantly pulled in for a passionate kiss, Dean’s beard felt so great against Castiel’s lips, he loved everything about this, the rhythm of the kiss, the tenderness of it, and the way Dean held Castiel, it was too perfect, dreams were amazing.

“You sure Claire is asleep?” Dean asked, parting his lips from Castiel’s.

“Yes, why?” Castiel asked innocently, tilting his head in his usual manner.

I’d rather show you than explain it.” Dean said, he winked and removed his boxer, allowing Castiel to see all of him.

Castiel understood perfectly, and he couldn’t remove his eyes form Dean’s dick, it was amazing. He couldn’t speak for a moment, “I… give me a second”, Castiel then headed into the bathroom, he was sweating uncontrollably all of a sudden, he had never done this before, not with Dean, and now his dream was taking him there.

He splashed some water on his face, thinking that he couldn’t go through with it, it was something he wasn’t ready to do, he knew this was only a dream but… it was so sudden, so terrifying for him. He then remembered what the older version of Claire said to him, he had to actually enjoy this moment, and he had to accept that this is something he wanted, and he has wanted for so long.

He looked at himself in the mirror, took a deep breath and headed into his room, slowly and calmly.

Dean was already in their bed, he was lying down and facing the doorway, he indicated Castiel to get closer, and Castiel did, slowly making his way to the side of the bed.

Dean instantly got a hold of Castiel and threw him onto the bed with him, he wrapped his arms around his waist, both falling into a deep and passionate kiss, Castiel’s hands slowly wrapped themselves around Dean’s neck, he was still nervous, more than he could admit.

Dean’s hand got a grip of Castiel’s ass, he squeezed it tightly, making Castiel gasp and let out a moan, “You like that?” Dean asked, “mmhm” was all that Castiel answered. 

Dean slowly got up, and so did Castiel, neither of them stopped kissing the other, it was too perfect to even think of letting go. Castiel moved closer to Dean, it was then when he noticed Dean’s erection slapping against his thigh, it felt so rigid, so hard, and it was something Castiel desired so much.

Castiel suddenly started gaining confidence in what they were doing, his hand gripped Dean’s penis tightly, stroking it gently, making Dean let out soft moans while they kissed. Dean began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt, his hands touching every piece of skin they found, so gentle, so precise.

Castiel pushed Dean on his back, slowly, he began kissing Dean’s neck, biting slightly every now and then, he began moving down, kissing Dean’s torso and then his stomach, he stopped when reaching Dean’s belly button, his nervousness was taking over again, but he wanted this, he did.

Dean noticed Castiel’s hesitation, “Babe, everything alright?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, just a small stomach cramp.” Castiel responded.

He got a grip of Dean’s penis, slowly stroking it, at first slow, then a bit faster, he kissed Dean’s thigh so he could have more time to find out what to do, this was already making Dean moan, but Castiel wanted to make it better.

He began licking the tip of Dean’s penis, loud moans were released from Dean’s mouth, it gave Castiel confidence to keep on going, he began licking alongside his shaft, and then, he introduced it into his whole mouth, Dean’s penis was immense, it almost didn’t fit in his mouth, but Castiel made his best effort. Dean began rolling his hips, making his dick fuck the inside of Castiel’s mouth, he moaned with every movement, Castiel was doing a good job.

Castiel’s hands were exploring Dean’s body, mainly his legs and stomach, he was touching him for the first time, and he simply could not get enough of it, every inch of Dean was perfect.

Dean lifted Castiel up, he pushed Castiel on his back, slightly kissing the angel, just like Castiel, he began kissing across his body, stopping at his crotch, Castiel still had his pants on, and Dean didn’t like that.

He bit Castiel’s penis right over the pants, it made Castiel moan out loud.

“OH GOD DEAN!” The angel moaned

Dean laughed as quiet as he could, “Babe, sshh, Claire’s asleep, we don’t want to wake her.”

“Sorry… it’s just… that felt so good.”

“What, this?” Dean bit Castiel’s dick once more, Castiel couldn’t hold in the awesome feeling, he moaned once more.

“Yes, that.” He said panting.

“Imagine how good it’s gonna feel, once I remove these pants.” And without warning, Dean unbuckled Castiel’s pants and remove them completely, boxers included, leaving Castiel completely naked, just like Dean. “Now… that’s more like it, ready to get full treatment?” Dean asked in a very provocative matter. Castiel simply blushed.

“I’m takin that as a yes!” Dean took Castiel’s dick and began sucking it completely down, Castiel could hardly contain himself, pleasure invading his body, all he could do was moan and repeat his lover’s name. “Oh lord, Dean! Don’t stop!”

Dean did as told, he licked Castiel’s shaft, deep throating completely, Dean enjoyed every part about it, boy Castiel was well endowed. Dean played with Castiel’s dick, masturbating him while he bit down on his thigh, Castiel had never felt such pleasure ever! 

He felt that if Dean kept it up, he would be cumming soon, and he didn’t want that just yet, he pulled Dean in for a kiss, “Not so fast Dean, I want this night to last.” He smirked.

Dean simply kissed Castiel with all his might, they were practically gasping for air, but it was difficult to let go, their lips were swollen from all the kissing, but it didn’t matter at all.

Dean hands were traveling up and down Castiel’s legs, grabbing hold of his ass and squeezing it tightly every now and then, making Castiel moan deliciously into Dean’s ear.

Castiel turned around with his stomach facing the bed, leaving his back, and his ass, completely exposed to Dean. He whispered into Castiel’s ear, “You can’t even imagine how much I’ve wanted this, my angel.” It made Castiel blush and feel such emotion, to hear those words, to hear him call him his angel, it was the perfect dream.

Just when Castiel thought it couldn’t get any better, Dean started licking his way down Castiel’s back, biting him, and moaning against his skin, finally stopping at his ass cheeks. “I’m gonna make this so good babe.”

Castiel shivered when he felt Dean breathed against his ass, Dean began licking his rim, inserting his tongue inside him, licking his way through. With every stroke of his tongue, Castiel would shiver and moan, it took complete control over his body. 

“Dean!” Castiel moaned against the bed sheets.

“Shh baby, I got you.” Dean responded, he knew what Castiel wanted, what he desired.

Dean got up and headed for the counter, he brought out a bottle of lube, opened it and squeezed a bit into his hand. He rubbed his hands with it, and then went to work, slowly he began introducing one finger into Castiel’s anus, it was enough to make Castiel shout out his name. Dean laughed, Castiel was terrible at being quiet and it was something Dean loved about him right now.

Dean introduced a second finger, Castiel began to shake, a fainted Dean escaped from his mouth, it felt so good, it felt so warm and so perfect. Those two fingers soon became three, slowly entering and exiting Castiel’s ass, Castiel moaned with every time Dean penetrated him with his fingers.

“Dean, I… need you… now…” Castiel panted.

Dean turned Castiel around, he now faced him completely, slow and steady, he began introducing his fingers inside Castiel once again, he was almost ready. Dean poured more lube into his hand, he stroke his hard dick, Castiel watched him in amazement, of course he was nervous about this, but he wanted it, he wanted it.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby.” Dean said with such lust in his voice.

“Please…Dean… please…” Castiel pleaded.

Dean began introducing his hardness inside Castiel, who was tight as ever, Castiel’s hands gripped the bed sheets with so much strength, Dean’s penis was big, and it was surely fighting its way inside him.

“Oh, lord, Dean…” Castiel moaned, excitement grew hugely inside him, he felt the need to touch himself.

Dean was completely inside him now, and boy did Castiel feel good, he was so tight and that excited Dean, very much. Dean started thrusting, he began rolling his hips, up and down, holding Castiel in his place.

“DEAN!! OH LORD… DEAN!!” The angel shouted, as of this moment he lost all interest in being quiet, it was the best sensation ever, the pleasure that invaded his body was overwhelming, it was amazing.

“My sweet angel,” Dean panted “You feel so darn good… you’re so fuckin perfect…”

They both moved in harmony, slowly letting their bodies be invaded by the pleasure, Dean held Castiel gently, as if he were the most fragile thing in the world.

Castiel felt so safe, this felt right and he never wanted it to end. He panted as Dean penetrated him, Dean’s pace was growing faster, and it was slightly hurting Castiel, but he kept on enjoying it.

“Faster, Dean.” The angel requested, his body began adjusting to the pain, and he wanted to feel everything.

“You sure baby?” Dean asked, he felt that Castiel was tense, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

“Yes, Dean. I am sure.”

Dean did as told, he began rolling his hips, faster and faster, Castiel practically shouted his name with all his might, it felt so good.

Castiel’s urge to touch himself grew to the point where he couldn’t resist anymore, he grabbed his cock with such strength, that it felt amazing as he stroke his hardness while being fucked by Dean.

“Dean… I’m gonna…” 

“Do it baby, do it…”

Without a warning, Castiel was freeing his load onto his stomach, the orgasms hit his body unlike anything he had ever experienced, and he was just so turned on, he shot his load onto Dean’s body, it never seemed to end.

His facial expression flooded of lust and pleasure, even Dean was amazed at it, and seeing Castiel’s face of pleasure, made Dean even more excited, he thrusted harder and harder. 

He could hardly contain himself, he bursted inside Castiel, coming at such a speed and force, that Castiel practically yelled when he felt this anus being flooded.

When Dean finally finished, he collapsed completely over Castiel, their bodies were sticky, they were sweating from head to toe, it was simply perfect.

Castiel looked Dean in the eye, he kissed him, they both simply stayed pressed together afterwards, lazily kissing each other, they couldn’t for anything better in that moment.

“Dean, I love you.” Castiel said, such sweetness in his voice.

“Cas, you have no idea how much I love you too.”

“This, it is everything I have always dreamed of.”

“Me too, my sweet angel, it hurts knowing it isn’t real.”

Castiel suddenly felt strange, did this Dean, the one he dreamt of, know he was only a figment of Castiel’s deepest desires? 

“So, you know it’s only a dream?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, which is a pity, I would give anything to have the real Cas with me.” Dean said, so innocently.

“The real Cas?” Catsiel asked, his head tilted in amusment.

“Yeah, you’re part of my imagination, the desire of me wishing to be intimate with Cas, at least that’s what Gabe told me…”

“Gabriel? Dean, what does my brother have to do with this? Why do you say I am part of your dream? This is my dream.”

Dean got up form on top of Castiel, his eyes showed true shock, and a bit of realization. “Cas, is this the real you?” His hands softly traveled through Castiel’s chest, something had completely changed.

“Dean?”

Neither of them spoke, they both analyzed the situation, it was suddenly clear.

“Son of a bitch, CAS!” Dean through himself over the angel once more, he kissed him passionately, he didn’t know at what point the tears began running down his cheeks.

“Is it really you Dean? Please tell me it’s you, tell me that I am not dreaming.”

“Well, you’re dreamin alright, but it’s the real me, I swear.” Dean said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“How is this even possible?”

“Well, I asked Gabe for a favor, I said I wanted to dream about being with you, I guess he understood that I wanted to dream with the real you.”

Castiel wiped a tear from Dean’s cheek, he was just as happy as Dean. Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other, for a very long time.

“So, is this going to be a regular thing, because I can get used to it…” Castiel finally said.

“Actually… Gabe said it would only work this once, and if we were lucky, it would last for a few nights, ending whenever you or I woke up.” Dean explained.

Castiel was aware that it meant ending at any time, and probably hurting more than what he ever imagined, but as of right now, all he wanted to do was hug Dean, all he needed was a kiss from the love of his life, at least that’s all he wanted for now…

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea where this is going, but I will be firguring out as I go hahah


End file.
